chroniclesofarnfandomcom-20200214-history
Wizard
Wizard Beyond the veil of the mundane hide the secrets of absolute power. The works of beings beyond mortals, the legends of realms where gods and spirits tread, the lore of creations both wondrous and terrible—such mysteries call to those with the ambition and the intellect to rise above the common folk to grasp true might. Such is the path of the wizard. These shrewd magic-users seek, collect, and covet esoteric knowledge, drawing on cultic arts to work wonders beyond the abilities of mere mortals. While some might choose a particular field of magical study and become masters of such powers, others embrace versatility, reveling in the unbounded wonders of all magic. In either case, wizards prove a cunning and potent lot, capable of smiting their foes, empowering their allies, and shaping the world to their every desire. See also: Arcane Society Role: While universalist wizards might study to prepare themselves for any manner of danger, specialist wizards research schools of magic that make them exceptionally skilled within a specific focus. Yet no matter their specialty, all wizards are masters of the impossible and can aid their allies in overcoming any danger. Alignment: Any Hit Die: d6 Starting Gear: Wizards begin their adventures with the basic gear listed below as well as 2d10 Silver Marks in 'savings'. *Simple Weapon *Backpack *Waterskin *One week's trail raitions *Bedroll *Satchel *Flint and steel *Map case with blank paper *Writing Case *Spellbook Class Skills The wizard's class skills are: *Appraise, *Craft, *Knowledge *Linguistics *Profession *Spellcraft Common Plot Skills include: *Scholar *Noble Skill Ranks per Level: 2 + Int modifier. Table: Wizard Class Features The following are the class features of the wizard. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Wizards are proficient with the club, dagger, heavy crossbow, light crossbow, and quarterstaff, but not with any type of metal armor or shield. Metal Armor, except those specifically noted, interfere with a wizard's ability to channel arcane magic, which can cause his spells to backfire. This allows wizards to wear padded and leather armor without harmful side-effects. ''Spells A wizard casts arcane spells drawn from the Arcane Spells List To learn, prepare, or cast a spell, the wizard must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw] against a wizard's spell is 10 + the spell level + the wizard's Intelligence modifier. A wizard channels Mana to cast their spells. This energy is expressed within their Energy Pool and replentishes after a rest. (See Channeling Energy). Wizards have a wide variety of powers called spells available to them, fueled by the arcane energy of the universe. A wizard's spells differ from those of other arcanists usually in terms of usage or scale. When in combat, a wizard favors spells that hinder many enemies at once, rather than attacking one or that empower themselves or allies When casting spells, wizards often use magical implements such as staffs, orbs, or wands. These implements concentrate the arcane power in a spell, increasing its effectiveness. The most basic spells available to wizards are known as cantrips and require little skill on the part of the wizard in order for them to be cast. Such spells are typically small tricks of magic such as creating a light source, a sound, or moving a small object telekinetically. Wizards are also skilled in the use of rituals , powerful spells that require a significant amount of time and energy to cast, thereby making them impractical in battle but immensely useful in non-combat applications. As with their daily spell, wizards keep these rituals written in a spellbook, where each spell takes up at least a page per its level and rituals taking up to three per level. 'Starting Spells' (See Spellbooks below): A wizard begins play with a spellbook containing: *2D4 + (Intelligence Modifier) 0-level wizard spells *1D4 + (Intelligence Modifier) 1st-level wizard spells At each new wizard level, he gains 1D4 new spells of any spell level or levels that he can cast (based on his new wizard level) for his spellbook. At any time, a wizard can also add spells found in other wizards' spellbooks to his own (see Magic). 'Spellbooks' A wizard will study his spellbook each day to prepare his spells. He cannot prepare any spell not recorded in his spellbook, except for Channel Magic which is not a spell but a skill learned by all wizards. . '''Casting spells' Prepared spells can be cast without additional effort. Meaning that they can be cast "on-need". Unprepared spells require 1 action per spell level in preparation before the spell is cast. Example: If a wizard wishes to cast a prepared spell (such as Magic Missile), they can do it as a standard action. If, however, they wish to cast a spell that they have not prepared (such as Mage Armor), they must spend one round per spell level refreshing their memory (by looking the spell up in their spellbook) before they can cast the spell. ''Mana Pool A wizard's spell pool is the amount of energy that they can channel into their spells per day. So long as a wizard has mana they can continue to cast their prepared or unprepared spells. For example: If a wizard has prepared Ice Bolt as a spell that day, he does not need to prepare it multiple times. He can continue to cast that spell for so long as he has mana. See Also: Mana Channeling *Channeling Sickness Arcane Rituals Rather than being given 'Scribe Scroll' or 'Summon Familiar', at 1st level, wizards can form a small number of Arcane Rituals. Starting Rituals At first level the wizard has two, level 1 rituals that they know. Each additional level they can learn one additional ritual. Learned rituals may not exceed their casting level. For example, a level 2 wizard may learn an additional level 1 ritual. A level 3 wizard may learn an additional level 2 ritual. Spell preparation and casting Wizards cast their spells by using their acquired magical knowledge and experience. In particular, they learn most new spells by seeking out magical writings and copying them into their spellbooks, a method that allows them, unlike sorcerers, to master any number of permissible spells once they find them, assembling a broad and versatile arsenal of power. Many wizards see themselves not only as spell casters but as philosophers, inventors, and scientists, studying a system of natural laws that are for the most part unknown and undiscovered. *'Resting': Wizards need to rest prior to spell casting. This may be in the form of sleep or meditation. A wizard who refuses to sleep and then goes on a spell casting binge (which is not entirely impossible, but rare due to temporal allowances) will grow weary - possibly delusional - and may experience many negative health effects due to the drain on their supply of mana . *'Casting': When the need calls for a certain spell to be cast, wizards will allow their thoughts to retreat back into their consciousness in order to obtain it, and it often appears that wizards are in trances while they are casting. While there is some credence to that, they are not so much entranced that they cannot recognize situations outside their subconscious. When they find the spell they want, wizards will then complete the trigger sequence. **Components: Spellcasting components augment the efficacy of the spell being cast. Though many wizards substitute the component for their arcane focus (staff, wand, etc.), the use of components can provide a bonus to their casting or to their effect depending upon the rarity of the component. *'Preparing Spells': Wizards prepare spells so that they can cast them without much thought. They are spells that are ready to be cast at a moment's notice. Should a wizard have to cast a spell that has not been prepared, it just takes a few moments to look up the basics in his spellbook. See Preparing Spells Bonus Languages A wizard may substitute Medjia for one of the bonus languages available to the character because of his race. 'Arcane Study' When you reach 2nd level, you choose an arcane tradition, shaping your practice of magic through one of eight schools, such as Evocation. Your choice grants you features at 2nd level and again at 6th, 10th, and 14th level. '''Arcane Brilliance' When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 16th, and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two Ability Scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Arcane Spells and Armor Armor restricts the complicated gestures required while casting any spell that has a somatic component. The list the arcane spell failure chance for different armors and shields.If a spell doesn't have a somatic component, an arcane spellcaster can cast it with no arcane spell failure chance while wearing armor. Such spells can also be cast even if the caster's hands are bound or he is grappling (although concentration checks still apply normally). See also: Arcane Magic and Armor Types of Wizard Novices and Apprentices have to learn to read, write, speak and think in Medjia as well as learn how to detect, channel and focus arcane energies to produce spells. See also: Wizard Ranks, Arcane Society category=Wizard category=Profession mode=ordered Racial Restrictions * Elf: Only Solonari (High Elf), Malanari (Dark Elf) or Quenari (Half-Elf) permitted. Sylvanari and Crysanari do not permit their people to engage in arcane magic. Those who do are shunned from their societies as they pose a risk to the whole of their people (after the destruction of the Solonari kingdom, who can blame them) * Dwarf: Shield Dwarf (Barzul ), Half-Dwarf (Zulner ) are common. Mountain dwarves do not permit arcane magic as its felt to be too dangerous. * Gnome: Nothing stopping you. Go for it. * Halfling: Wizards are extremily uncommon and then only found among the Norbril. * Human: Nothing stopping you. Go for it. Just remember Channeling Sickness . Wizard Characters Category:Wizard